


Nothing in the Verse

by DoreyG



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirting, May the Troll, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Good evening, ma’am. Would you and your wife like to be shown to the honeymoon suite, or…?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing in the Verse

“Good evening, ma’am. Would you and your wife like to be shown to the honeymoon suite, or…?”

“We’re not-“ she starts, somewhat hotly, and is immediately stopped by the pinch of May’s fingers just behind her elbow. It _hurts_ , because apparently the woman has never pulled a punch in her life and sees no reason to start now. She can’t help but rub at it, as May sends a fake smile to the snobby desk clerk.

“The honeymoon suite would be lovely,” god, even her voice is fake. Sugar sweet, in a way that the terrifying Melinda May would never allow in a million years, “we’re newly wed, however could you tell? I _do_ hope that it’s rather private.”

“Of course, ma’am, if you’ll just follow me…”

“Why did you do that?” She hisses, as the snobby clerk (Snobbington Smythe, sounds a good name for him), sashays away and leaves them to follow in his wake, “you didn’t have to pretend that we were married. You could’ve just-“

“It’ll help our cover,” May whispers, somehow making even that sound breezy as she firmly grips her arm to drag her along after him, “a newly married lesbian couple with an age difference, visiting a very private resort. Nobody will even think to look into our business, and we can complete this whole mission in no time at all. We’ll be back on the Bus before you can even think about it.”

“I-“ she says. And, although that all makes some sense in the world of May, feels the urge to remain sullen nonetheless, “still don’t like it. Couldn’t you have said something else? _Anything_ else?”

“What, darling?” May coos, only the very smallest hint of a smirk lurking around the corner of her mouth. Her very pretty, very tempting mouth that she’s been trying to deny any attraction to basically since they met, “don’t you _want_ to be married to me?”

She glares, May smirks, they continue trotting along like nothing is wrong in the universe.


End file.
